Origin of the Demons
by bladeofjudgement
Summary: Edit: Still about Kyuubi being not as bad but tainted. However I decided to not work future with it. I keep it up though you might see some references in future and long projects. Enjoy reading.
1. Chapter 1

Origin of the Demons ch 1

A sleepless Naruto sits a top of a cliff and is looking in to the beautiful night sky. The fresh air of the night sneaks into his nose. At the bottom to his feet's there lays a colorful jungle waving because of the strong wind blowing and sparkling in a silver shine under the moon. He must think to what his father told him short after re-sealing of the Kyuubi. The words Minato spoke now echoes louder than ever in his head. "The masked guy of Akatsuki, he was behind the Kyuubi attack 16 years ago. He could see through all my movements while he directed the Kyuubi from the shadows. He is manipulating Akatsuki as he manipulated the Kyuubi…" "_Who or what is this guy, no one can tell me and how could he be able to control the Kyuubi like that and more important, what does he plan…_" Naruto thinks plangent. "_Is there no one who can tell me…_" he wonders while sighting and looking in the abyss in front of him. Silence all over. Thousands of moths levitate above the huge forest under his feet now. "_The Kyuubi was not responsible at all for that time. He may not even be as evil as I though so long, even if he appears to be and pleads to be so. Should I maybe speak to him if he can tell me about anything? Does he even know who controlled him? But even if, I doubt he will talk with me…_" he thinks fearful while he slow shakes his head and breaths hard.

Naruto looks into the emptiness which now came upon the world. " … He might not talk with me but I have to try. This is the only chance I might have if I want to find something out and maybe I somehow can make a deal with him. The Fox sure is angry, as powerful as the Kyuubi is that the masked guy used the nine tails like a pet…" he thinks carefully. "What shall I do, shall I try my luck or not…" while he speaks this words he scratches his head facing the wind that mighty blows in his face up there where he is. Then sudden he remembers what his father told him "…because you're my son…" Father, I won't try to control the fox but I will try to befriend with him. Then he may tell me everything willingly." Confident he leans back close his eyes and searches the Kyuubi in his inner.

"All right, I'll do it I will visit the fox now and talk with him, not to him…" A few seconds later he stands before the cage and looks for the Kyuubi. Naruto can't see a thing in this darkness and steps nearer. Then he is next to the door, so close the fox could slash him now. Sudden something jumps out of the dark and hits the door. It makes a horrible tone, exploding and hammering on the bars. Naruto didn't move an inch. "You, YOU!!! cursed decent of the fourth who imprisoned me within you. Why are you here again?! Your father fixed the seal again but one day; one day it will weaken again and then, then I will finally control YOU!!!" the Kyuubi enraged shouts. "I'm here to talk with you." Naruto calm says. "You want to talk WITH me and why do you assume I want to talk with you?" still yelling the demon returned will slashing towards Naruto and the bars. "It wasn't right of my father to imprison you…" Naruto nice says. "What?!!!" the Kyuubi buffed comments. "It was not right from my father to jail you away, even if it was for the leafs sake. You were controlled by somewhere else, your innocent of the attack. You were used as a tool, nothing else." "And why do you assume I am not as evil as I'm really?" "I… don't know…" "…" "Somehow after learning you were used you don't feel as evil as you felt before anymore." Naruto compassionate states. "What does a pathetic human like you know?" The Kyuubi somehow different from the times before throws towards Naruto. "Not as much as I should but I can see your hate towards humans, especially my father for imprison you and the masked guy who controlled you. This dark hell, this dark, lonely hell black hell and the curse to be unable to do something, the longing for freedom… I see everything in you, this is the reason you wanted the control over my body, to be able to do things by yourself. Some may say the tailed demons are just rampaging chakra, only like a sometimes occurring natural disaster… but I, I see a consciousness of a normal being in you, not as a demon or a beast." Naruto with a few small tears says. "You know nothing…" the Kyuubi way calmer than before says. "Oh yes, I know, I know where your hate comes from. I felt the same in my childhood. Therefore I at least have a small imagination of what you feel." Naruto back ready states. "You can't tell, you didn't witness it for ages…" The Kyuubi with a sad voice and looking towards the side explains. "Yes, you are right. Human don't live so long but still, I feel it in you. You only want to be accepted for what you are and live normal life like others. You also just want peace for yourself and the other tailed…" This made the Kyuubi shut thinking. "We share a body or rather you are imprisoned in mine but I am able to allow you to share it with me and I know this is what you want to. This would allow you to also have a happy life, at least for some parts. However, I feel you're not that evil and I could allow you this but only if I know you won't go amok. I can see your hate and I understand it somehow because I also went through a similar kind of hate in my early childhood but I didn't kill all of them. Instead, I made them to realize that I am not as bad as the looked upon me, I found friends and you can do the same you just must overcome your hate." Naruto ended expecting an answer. "Kid, you're a strange kind of human. You somehow made me see the good in human again and I see you trust me. From now on we will be equal partner and I won't try to overthrow you as long as I have fate in you." The Kyuubi in a friendly and honest voice states. "I'm happy we became friends now. If I release the seal now father probably won't show up again to fix it… there will be no turning back anymore then but I trust you now so therefore I will do it." He ended happy and takes the seal away entirely. Soon before it is away complete again an image of Minato appears. "I feel it; I don't see anything sinister in the Kyuubi anymore. I'm proud of you my son. And Kyuubi, I'm sorry that I imprisoned you here all this time but back then I had no other chance against the guy who controlled you if I wanted to protect the village. Together you and my son will be able to stop him…" Then he vanishes once and for all. "Father… thank you" Naruto says eased.

"The masked guy… can you tell me anything about him my friend?" Naruto adds to the Kyuubi. "Yes and no" the Kyuubi answers unsure. "What do you mean by that?" he wonders. "Well, he is Uchiha Madara, besides Rikoddu who summoned us or rather the one synchronized with the Gedo Maso only the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan can execute some control over the Bijuus… The Kyuubi starts but Naruto wondering interrupts. "Gedo Maso?" "…Long story I will tell another time but the man behind the mask is this guy called like that" The Kyuubi tells. "But how is this possible? I rarely paid attention in history lesson or anywhere in school but one thing I know for sure is if he really is that one, he must have lived way above hundred years by now because he was already old when Konoha was founded and he is the founder, besides the legendary first Hokage. No one can live so long, at least if he or she is human." He wows. "I also don't know this. I only know that he is the same guy who already 'used' me fighting against Senju Hashirama and later again against your father." "The first Hokage…" Naruto astonished speaks. "I have no idea why he is still alive but he certainly is the same person, just more… shady. He may have something to do with the gods we were meant to stand against." The Kyuubi diagnosed. "What do you mean by that again?" Naruto totally surprised asks. "Well, since we already came to this point I think I can tell you the whole story about Rikoddu and us tailed beasts as well…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto now stands expecting in front of the Kyuubi. Sudden the Kyuubi appears to mutate into something smaller. Soon after Naruto obviously looks into an invisible mirror because the Person who now stands before him looks exactly like Naruto when he has fox eyes. "So that's what I looked when I engulfed myself with your chakra, somehow creepy with this eyes but also cool as well. However, you wanted to tell me about everything about the past and your origin." "Yes…" and somehow painful up looking the Kyuubi begins his story. "As you probably know Naruto, chakra consists of body- and spiritual energy. This means each life form with a body has chakra and all chakra originally is bound to a vessel, a body." "But aren't the tailed beings only made of chakra, Ero-sennin told me about it once and according to you, chakra needs a body to exist because it is made of body- and spiritual energy?!" Naruto interrupts while stepping back a little. Soon the Kyuubi resumes his story still looking up." That is true so far but some beings, like we Demons or Madara have such a strong will, with very different ideals and urges that they can exist without a body though very limited in their abilities of their former bodies. Nevertheless, they even more powerful with spiritual chakra based techniques. Hitting them is also only possible with spiritual chakra itself. Body damaging techniques have no effect." The Kyuubi takes a break here and Naruto states his observance from his fight with Madara a while ago. "So that is probably the reason why my Rasengan could not hit him back then." "That seems the reason. Therefore the only way to damage him is if we work together. However, the existence of spiritual beings is very time limited as well." "And that is why the Bijuus in their original form only show up for a short time span in a while." Naruto notes and looks down thoughtful. "The more powerful you are the longer it takes you as such a being to materialize, if it has no body source it can draw energy from." The Kyuubi ends and after a few heartbeats of thinking Naruto takes the word again looking right in the demonic but friendly eyes of his mirror image. "I believe I understand enough for now but now what, has this to do with Gedo Maso. Don't tell me…" he suddenly surprised stops. "Good analytical skill, As Madaras original body before he became a spiritual entity, the Gedo Maso statue is the original body of us demons or rather tight related to our bodies." "_What does this mean…_" he thinks hit. "This story goes way back in time, centuries, before your birth, before the villages and even way before the time of wars. In fact it is even before the today known Ninja world even existed…" Naruto is totally baffled now and it is clearly written on his face expression. The shock made him even sweat.

"Rikoddu the Sage founded the Ninja world. He first saw chakra on the mortal level because he had the eyes of a god, the Rinnengan. Back then the gods fought to become the Lord of your world. Some wanted to make this world to another hell and others stood against them to found a paradise. Then once a god wanted to fight with a creature native to this world in hope it would grant him an advantage. This was the birth of Rikoddu the sage. With his help he could drive back many but with each foe he defeated, a stronger one appeared to take the place. The other gods then made the same and so the today known Kekkai Genkais were firstly created. Meanwhile many of these bloodline limits died out but the remaining are still blessed with the power of these gods. The future should bring more such powers developed from human themselves by using the chakra who remained from the gods in different ways. Anyway, this were not important back then and not even I know all who outlast to today… Back to the task at hand. In the end he had to face the last and strongest of all of them. This cost many of the good god's life and with time more and more gave up. In the end only few deities remained but just four of them were even to the forces of evil. Nevertheless, the counts spoke against the good forces and the god who posses Rikkodu found a new world out of all and this one was somehow untouchable for the gods." Naruto listens to all very attentive and concentrated like he never ever was before. He wanted to learn everything so it could maybe help him to bring peace and to understand things. He can see all what the Kyuubi tells him in his spiritual eye such as if he would witness it in reality and live.

"The reasons for this were the living beings within. They all were too powerful to even let gods try to lay a hand on them; these beings were me and my relatives. He tried and tried to find ways to use us for good and eventually discovered Gedo Maso which allowed him to summon and hold part of the powers we had. The best and also the worst was the person who syncs with the statue can control it and with it the might within. In exchange for this power the user, if he or she is not pure enough gets crippled as long as he posses and uses them. Since the power was great enough he thought it is a fair contract. With these forces at hand he destroyed the devils but died during the fight and the good gods came in control. This ended the fight. However, Rikkoddu wanted the use of this world's energy as he named it to use in a peaceful way. He hoped his following gods and goddess would guide the humans to use Ninjutsu as a tool to assist in their needs and daily works. He also wanted us to be viewed as what we are, guardians of peace but time changed human and human hated us out of fear. Then, unfortunately human started to use Ninjutsu for fight and war at some point in history and then completely forgot the actual mean Ninjutsu has. This ended in the great age of war. This events eventually led to us to loose more and more faith in you humans and corrupted us. We got disappointed over and over again and it ended in us to hate human as much as they hate us. More and more hate in an unending circle of killing and avenging." As the tailed said this, bad feelings echoed in his voice. "Even when the human found a way to seal us within them we only got used as tools for war, just like an extremely powerful weapon. It was big time luck that a few of the most powerful Shinobi came back to senses and created the village system. It didn't bring back the old peaceful times but it at least lessened the wars and therefore was a step in the right direction. Madara instead is one of the legacies the hating gods left. He is even powerful enough to destroy everything and bring back the dark times. He may even want, if he knows about what I just told you, be able to resurrect the fallen gods or work for their advantage without knowing. Still, as long as at least one of us guards is active and not sealed within the Gedo Masu it should be impossible to bring them back though I don't know how our imprisoning in humans affects this whole story but a Jinchuriki can access our power to fight back. What ever it is we shouldn't try to find out and stop him as soon as possible." Then the fox stops while turning away and back to Naruto.

"So that is were you and you comrades come from, your part of beings from another world who are meant to guard our world and the original intention for Ninjutsu was assisting tools and not ways to attack and kill each other. I have no idea how this worked back then but it sure helped me to find an answer for bringing peace. Yet, the current biggest thread to peace is Uchiha Madara and Sasuke obviously follows the same path for now. First I have to safe Sasuke from becoming such a monster as Madara is and with the knowledge and understanding I have now, there may be a way to still safe him. I hope I meet him before it is too late. Madara already influences him to much. Thank you Kyuubi for sharing this story with me I will show the world that peace is possible without violence and bring back peace with you help and your age old knowledge."

He now leaves his inner to be back in the world taint in hate. He still sits on top of the cliff and wakes up from his trance. He shakes his body a little to loosen his stiff joints and neck. As he opens his eyes he does not realizes his sage eyes who are now permanent just with a more human and knowing touch and must discover that the sun is about to rise. He stands up to let the gentle morning breeze cuddle his face and hairs. The valley in front of him, down before his feet's, sparkles in a beautiful morning light which makes it look precious and priceless. The first birds chirp to greet the new day and to find food for their valuable children. Naruto remains there for a few heartbeats to swallow the fresh and sweet morning air and to view this wonderful sunrise in a landscape untouched and peaceful. No drawing, not even from the best artist who life today could catch this sight at its fullest beauty. "_It would be so nice if Hinata could see this together with me as well now…_" A few seconds pass before Naruto turns around to find back to his current traveling companions.


End file.
